Kubota Makoto/Introduction
"There wasn't a single truth if I say that, it all becomes a lies. Tomorrow it will melt and disappear like the snow and yet, you call my name only that revives me. Everything about you is my soul of words." –Kubota referring to Tokito Kubota Makoto'' (久保田誠人) is one of the main protagonist of Wild Adapter and Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee. He became the leader of the yakuza's Izumokai youth division, but left after Komiya's death. He is also the guardian and close friend of Tokito Minoru. Personality ''"He's interesting in nothing, yet fiercely curious about everything. He acts like he doesn't care, but with so much desire in his eyes. He only cares of his self, but enjoys his own suffering. Needing nothing, clinging to everything. Chaos existing inside tight order. All of these fevered colors merging into black, and disappearing. He's just like this city." -Komiya Nobuo Makoto was a child changed by the environment he was raised in. He is somehow strange due to the fact that once he stated to Komiya that since he was born, his parents never talk to him for once. He was ignored; treated like he was invinsible. For him, nothing was more uncertain than his own existence. That's why he was searching for something to make him feel alive. He is smart like a Tanuki ''---Legendary Japanese animal, more likely racoon. It can transform into whatever it wants.---'' He seemed to be easy going, but somehow seemed scary. He is seen as calm, cool, collected and focused, as well as callous, and aloof. He is cruel and insensitive, but at the same time, childish and sweet. Despite of his innocent appearance, he is violent and terrifying, but still smiles. He always have cigarette with him with the brand Seven Stars. He is a person who takes revenge when he knew that his allies or friends got hurt or killed. He is lazy like for example when he was still a member of Izumokai, Shuuji sees him always playing video games at the office, and Komiya refers him as Nobita ''---Nobita is a character from Doraemon who is lazy--- . He is actually the one who brought the video games at the office and even invited his men to play with him. He challenged them that if they win, he will buy whatever they wish for, but never won against Kubota. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 1 Another fact is, he is not interested to woman, but it doesn't mean his gay. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 2He is just very wary by nature and not at ease in such situations. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 1 In the OVA, when Makoto sees Tokito jealous of someone who is flirting him, he comforts Tokito. When introducing his self, he refers his self as "Lovely Kubota". He's also a good and gifted mahjong player. He also plays Hanafuda as well. He has weakness for rice cake stuffed with sweet bean jam, but eats his beef bowl with Seven Spices ''---Brand of food with additive like salt or pepper---''. Appearance According to the manga, it was said there that Makoto looks like his father. Despite of Makoto’s violence, his appearance doesn’t look so evil. In fact, he looks like the type of person who is lazy and always has a cigarette with him. He is a tall teenage boy who looks like much older than Tokito with a black hair and sometimes in ponytail. He wears glasses, and is notable fact that his eyes sometimes close, but opens it. He has a warm smile, but people seen it as weird and has meaning behind it. His appearance seems to be older than Tokito, but his actually younger than Tokito. In Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee, he has brown hair in ponytail too and wears glasses. He is notable for the fact that he often opens his eyes; the few times he has opened them, his eye color is revealed to be black. Relationships Minoru/Tokito In Wild Adapter, Makoto seemed he was looking for something to be attached to until Tokito came to his life. Makoto sees Tokito as a cat and refers him as his. He might consider him as his closes friend or best friend. One year ago in Volume 2, he found Tokito in an alley and almost half dead. He helped the boy, securing medical care for him, and letting him stay despite the fact Tokito was scared of him. Tokito doesn't remember of his past so Makoto named him Tokito. Later on, they became closer and attached to each other. Makoto is also protective to Tokito and he would kill if needed just to save his cat. Their brotherly relationship is shown to be strong throughout the whole series even in their alternate universe. Tokito is the only person who can comfort Kubota when he need some. Tokito is very important to him and he even stated that he cannot let go of him. The only thing he revives him is when Tokito calls his name. In Araiso, they also don’t separate. They are best friend and partner in taking care of trouble in the school. They sometimes share brotherly love and sometimes flirt with each other making other misunderstood them from the start. In the OVA, when Makoto sees Tokito jealous or sulk, he comforts him and sometimes embraces him. Komiya Nobuo Makoto consider him as a friend or more like a close friend ever since he became part of Izumokai. At first, Komiya was doubtful that Makoto will be the new leader of Youth Division of Izumokai, but that didn't cause anything bad. Wild Adapter (Manga) Chapter 1He sometimes referred Komiya as ''Nobita from Doraemon who is lazy. Makoto even received a pocket watch from Komiya, telling Makoto that he needs to stay alert in time since he doesn't wear a wrist watch. Later on, Komiya went to Makoto's office almost half dead and put Makoto in surprise. His last words were given to Makoto that he mustn't die. Komiya's death is actually the reason why Makoto left Izumokai. He even avenge for his death by killing the previous leader of youth division of Toujougumi. After that, he never mentioned anything about Komiya, but still he cherished the pocket watch that was given by him although he doesn't show it. Weapon and Abilities Gun is his one main weapon that he uses periodically although he was seen using a pipe beating Anna's boyfriend almost to death. He was seen in the manga to be fast and furious in shooting his enemy. Even without his gun, he can knock out the enemy with his bare hand and even can break their bones. And everything about his abilities is the biggest mystery where he learned it at that minor age. References Category:Subpage